


The Amazing Peter Parker

by Tikaii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Orphan Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikaii/pseuds/Tikaii
Summary: It’ll be fine they said.Time will heal your pain they said.Peter is just happy they were right.OrPeter was alone until he wasn’t.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Mary Parker/Richard Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	The Amazing Peter Parker

Peter Parker was five when his parents died.  
They left for a trip, it wasn’t supposed to be a long one. They said they’ll be back before he even missed them.   
That was wrong.   
He missed them the moment the door closed behind them, and he’s been missing them ever since.  
It was almost Christmas when his parents left for their trip. Christmas lights were decorating the entire city, Peter remembers watching them as they were driving to his uncle’s house.   
Uncle Ben and Aunt May had moved to forest hills just a while ago , a three bedroom place that would house the family they were planning to start and little did they know, they would but not in the way they expected.  
His parents said their goodbyes and gave him a tight hug and if peter is to say, he thinks his mother held him longer and tighter than normal but he could be imagining it.  
Yeah it could be his brain trying to trick him Into thinking the last hug he ever received from his mother was more special than what it actually was. It was supposed to be a short trip after all.  
Peter heard his uncle reminding his dad to call when they get to the hotel and his dad promising that he will do that the first chance he gets and walking to the car and driving away, Peter looked at the car as it moved away and ultimately walked into the house when his uncle called out to him, promising that his parents are going to call and he’ll see them before long, they wouldn’t call, never again.  
Peter spent the night by eating uncle Ben’s delicious ham sandwich. Peter’s favourite thing about uncle Ben’s home was the food, his uncle was a great cook. They watched some TV After dinner and peter brushed his teeth with uncle Ben’s help as aunt May prepared the guest bed,The bed that would be his from then on.  
They both gave him a kiss and wished him goodnight before closing the door and leaving him to sleep.   
Peter wishes he had known, like how in some movies people feel something in their gut when someone close to them is in trouble. Peter didn’t feel anything, he had a dreamless sleep and didn’t wake up even once, he woke up feeling fresh and soon he ran out the room to see if uncle Ben would make him some of his awesome pancakes.   
He stopped by the kitchen door when he noticed two strangers standing in the kitchen talking to his uncle and aunt. His uncle was sitting at the table, head in hands and clearly in distress as his aunt stood by his side and rubbed his shoulders.   
“So you’re saying that you can’t even locate the bodies, what does that even mean? You’re telling me that my brother and his wife are dead and I should start planning their funeral without even getting their bodies? I- “  
His uncle stopped mid sentence and rubbed his face with one hand as he noticed peter is standing there.   
Before anyone could say anything aunt May was already halfway through the kitchen and rushing to peter , she scooped him up and Carried him to the living room. Soon, as She sat on the window seat in the living room with peter on her lap, she would try to explain it to peter. tell him what happened and what it means in the best way she could and then she would make sure he knew that he will always have them by his side. Soon, uncle Ben would join them and the three of them would sit there for a long time.  
.............   
Looking back peter is sad for what happened, he misses his parents and sometimes imagines how his life would have been if they were still alive but the truth is peter doesn’t remember much about them, nothing from his own memories with them. Well except from the last time he saw them when he said his goodbyes as they left for their trip. What he did have was a feeling of them, a feeling that wasn’t there after that day and that’s how he knew It was different with aunt may and uncle Ben.   
they were not his parents and they could never replace them but in all honesty if there were to be anyone to take his parents role in his life there wasn’t anyone better than them. They welcomed peter into their life with open arms and they did everything they could for him, they took care of him when his own parents couldn’t and for that Peter is always thankful.  
Peter didn’t celebrate Christmas that year, they didn’t take the decorations down for a few days but eventually uncle Ben and a couple of his friends got to it the night before the funeral.   
Peter spent the funeral in his aunt’s embrace while his uncle was busy being the host. They buried empty coffins and peter watched as they lowered them down into the ground and for some reason even to this day it’s hard to connect those empty coffins to his last memory of his parents.   
Logically he knows that it doesn’t change anything even if as a child he wished times and times that they would show up on the doorstep and they would be alive and fine and everything else would be fine too, peter would get to be just like every other kid in the school instead of the sad little orphan and no one would make fun of him for it anymore. That of course did not happen and peter knows that now but he wishes someone would tell the 6 year old peter too.  
...........   
Peter didn’t cry when the officers came to inform his uncle of the plane crash. He didn’t cry when hours later every Channel on TV showed footage of the burnt plane. He didn’t cry on the day of funeral or the day the social worker came to visit. But a couple of days after the funeral when his uncle brought him to his now old house to gather some stuff before he gave the house back to the landlord peter felt like he woke up from a dream.  
Like everything that’s been happening the past few days was just a very bad dream that was coming to an end but going inside the apartment that looked exactly as they left it a week ago peter felt small.  
The Star Wars puzzle his dad was helping him make was still on the dining table, half finished.   
his mom’s plants still in their place by the window even though they looked a bit gloomy from not being watered in a week, his uncle probably forgot to do that in all the chaos that was last week.   
everything was as it should have been, and it would stay that way if his parents had came back alive. They would pick him up from his uncle’s and they would grab some Thai on the way home then they would open the door to the very same scene and after a quick shower and dinner peter would help his dad with the puzzle as his mom unpacked.  
They would give him his souvenirs which of course was not the same as his Christmas gift and they would have some hot cocoa as they decorated their tree and got ready for Christmas.  
None of that happened, peter didn’t come home with his parents, didn’t finish the puzzle with his dad(actually he never finished it, it’s gathering dust in the storage somewhere), he didn’t get his souvenir and he didn’t get to have cocoa and decorate the tree with his parents but one thing that he did was that he got his Christmas gift.  
When he was helping uncle Ben with his parent’s’ belongings he opened the wardrobe to find a big box carefully wrapped in Christmas themed iron man wraps with a card on it.  
His parents had his present all ready for him and even if they weren’t there to put it under the tree for him peter still received it.  
His favourite LEGO set , the last gift he ever got from his parents is still siting in his room.  
...........   
Living with uncle Ben and aunt may was different, not a bad different and not a good one. They had their moments when things were too much , like when peter started crying the moment he saw his parents gift for him and didn’t stop for hours because the couple didn’t know what to do, or when he got asthma attacks and they would panic because they were not used to handling it, or when he was made fun of because he was an orphan and he would sit in his room all day because no one wanted to be his friend.   
But they had their good moments too. Like when Ben bought him ice cream for no reason or when they had Thai every weekend or when they went to the stark expo and when peter brought Harry home and introduced him as his friend and then Ned and then MJ.   
And even when aunt may came home one day when peter was seven years old; her eyes puffy and voice hoarse from crying and she hugged peter to her chest and cried some more in his hair. Peter hugged her back, as tight as he could and she hugged him even tighter because that’s what they both needed ; aunt may said.   
She couldn’t have kids and that was fine she said, because she had peter.   
it wasn’t until a couple of years later that peter realized the true meaning behind those words and he wished he could hug his aunt tighter that day because even if he knows what it feels like to not have his parents with him ,he has Aunt May and Uncle Ben. And if it was an exam aunt May really passed that test with flying colours, peter can only hope he was as good to her as she was to him, they were a pair after all.   
Peter feels bad that they couldn’t have a kid of their own and he’s sad for the kids that didn’t get to be their child because damn they would be lucky, and that was what peter was, he was truly lucky to have them. Parker luck didn’t mess up that one.  
.............   
It did however mess up with something else. Peter felt happy and content with May and Ben. Sure life wasn’t easy, they didn’t always have money and some days it got hard but they had each other and peter couldn’t ask for more.  
As he held Ben while the man bled all over the sidewalk all peter could think of was that it’s not fair. Ben didn’t live to see him graduate school and make something of himself. He didn’t live to hear peter tell him just how grateful he is for everything Ben has done for him.   
He didn’t get to see many things and peter feels it’s not fair. Because people like uncle ben’s killer, people who cause this much pain to others get to live but good people who actually do good for this world like his parents and his uncle have to leave so early.   
It’s not fair.  
He and may moved to a smaller place and this time peter hugged a crying May tight as he watched the men load their stuff on the truck.  
..........   
Life got hard, between May having to work extra hours and having to deal with bullies at school and missing Ben and dealing with all of the weird spider power that showed up after that freaky field trip life got really hard. And then it got harder.  
Peter could pretend everything was fine, and everything was really fine until very late at night when he would sit on a rooftop and look over the city after a long day and everything would just become too much.  
Because Everything was fine and peter should have been too because yeah even though he lost his uncle, one of the only people who actually cared for him and loved him, this will pass too.   
He will be fine too.  
And he was “fine”, until he wasn’t.   
At some point peter reached a new conclusion. It was not parker luck that kept ruining his life. It was him. He was cursed to ruin everyone’s life. Everyone who loved him died way too soon and left him behind.  
That’s why when he got the news that may only had a few month left to live he couldn’t stop apologizing to the woman because of course it’s his fault. Everything is his fault.  
No matter how many times May tried to tell him it’s not him and this is just how the world works peter still had that feeling in his gut that told him it’s him. Maybe he won’t be fine after all. How can he...  
.............   
It’ll be fine they said.  
Time will heal your pain they said.  
Peter thought of those words for days. In class, at work, at home, even when he was swinging through the city and pretended he could actually help someone. All he could think of were those words.  
It’ll be fine he thought.  
May will get better.  
Everything will be fine.  
He kept saying those words until they weren’t true anymore.  
They weren’t because May finally lost her battle and she left peter too.  
She said she’ll be fine, she’ll be in a better place, she’ll be with everyone else.  
So sweet of her and Peter’s heart hurt at how she still tried to make him feel better and his heart hurt because that’s not why he was worried.  
As selfish and disgusting as it was all peter could think about was how may will be with Ben, his parents, grandparents and everyone.   
May will be with them while peter will be left behind.May was the last person he had left in his corner and she was gone too.  
Loosing Her was probably the lowest point of peter’s life. He never felt worst than that. The day may died was the day peter felt cold. And it wasn’t just the coldness of May’s hand.  
He was left behind by yet another person.  
This time by the last person he had in this word.He’ll be alone. He’ll be so alone he thought.  
Thank god he was wrong.  
.........

Family is parents and their kids, that’s what made him different from others; he was always the weird kid without one.  
He had an aunt and an uncle and that was that, and then he didn’t have that either.  
He thought that was weird, that it’s rare and it’s him.he is the unlucky one.He is the curse.  
But he wasn’t the only one.   
He realized that only when all avengers spent thanksgiving at the tower, because there was no better place to spend it. He found out Steve lost his parents when he was young, Bucky did Too, tony lost his to winter soldier, nat never even knew them and the list went on.he wasn’t the only one. He wasn’t alone. He felt bad for being happy about that but as he sat there and looked at everyone trying to make small talks about anything that didn’t involve avenger level treats to humanity(per pepper’s order) , he couldn’t help but smile a little bit because he totally wasn’t alone in this.

.............

He Still thinks of all those moments. 

When he last saw his parents.  
When he held onto Ben’s bloody body.  
When he held May’s cold hand.  
He thinks of them a lot.  
But Not as much as he used to, so maybe they were right.   
Time does something. The pain never fades away but time does something to you.  
Things will get better they said.  
Peter thought that’s lie.  
But maybe they were right about that too.  
Because Things do get better. Peter thought as he brought what little belonging he had left from his time with May.  
They weren’t much;except a few thing that had sentimental value to him he gave everything else away.  
He walks in his new room and yeah it looks nothing like his old room. Not the one he had with his parents and not the one he had at May and Ben’s.  
Peter feels small in this room. It’s too big compared to his previous one but it’s cozy and warm just the same.  
The house he’s in smells different. No more of May’s rosy perfume or Ben’s strong aftershave.  
This house is too crowded. No more of the small cocoon May and Ben made for the three of them. Peter can walk out of his room and be surprised every single time because someone decided to come home early and unannounced .  
Not that it’s bad. Peter found out early on in his stay that he loves it this way.  
It’s a different kind of warmth. Sure there are too many smells mingled together but that just makes him want to close his eyes and lay back and just relax. He feels safe. he is not alone. No way he’ll be alone ever again and he knows that now.  
..................   
Peter likes it here.  
Sure he sometimes has to fight for his favourite cornflakes.  
And can’t watch the huge tv in the living room whenever he wants.  
Or go home whenever, because excuse you mister you’re a kid underoos!  
Or do lots of other things...  
None of that matters. Peter can deal with that. Because he is not alone.  
Never again.  
He closes his eyes. He is sitting in the living room, right by the huge door that opens to the balcony. He can feel everything, the wind that comes through the open balcony door and moves his curls just a bit, the early morning sun shining through the windows, the faded sound of cars 90 floors below, the sound of the bacon in the pan, the smell of Pepper’s expensive Chanel perfume, Tony’s weird sandal wood smell mixed with faint oil from their lab session just last night, he can hear Pepper humming to a tune (probably from a new yoga podcast she is into) as she pops her head from the kitchen and looks at him expectedly. He can feel his own calm breathing, his hair is still wet from his morning shower but not the annoying kind, just enough that the wind cools him down a bit. He feels all these things yet he is not slipping into a sensory overload or anything. He just feels calm.  
He looks down at the table in front of him, the Star Wars puzzle is splayed all over the table, almost finished. The corners are a bit yellow from all the years they’ve been in storage but the picture is clear.

“You coming or what Underoos? Ah ah don’t you dare touch the pieces I put in last night we’re so finishing this puzzle today and I’m the winner. As always of course.”

He didn’t hear tony coming but he is there, right behind him.  
Yeah he didn’t see tony coming into his life either but there he was. Ready to bring him home and bring him home he did!

“Come on breakfast is ready, the spider is growling for food”  
Before peter can object and tell him how that sentence is just wrong on so many levels tony pats his head , messing his wet curls as he walks away.   
“Dad!!!!”  
He moans with annoyance like the teenager he is but He can’t hide his smile.  
He looks at tony walking back to the kitchen, right past the Christmas tree that’s waiting to be decorated and he remembers that they are gonna get to it today for sure, probably after having some of cap’s famous hot cocoa.(they’re really good ok? And Steve’s is proud of Them!)  
Then they’ll probably finish the puzzle after that.   
It’s about time to finish it tony says and peter agrees.   
it really is about time. He knows his dad-Richard would agree too.  
Tony says there are tons more to make too, this one is from years ago and Peter knows Tony’s talking about more than just puzzles but he also knows there is a mandalorian one waiting to be opened.

“I’m coming!!”

He yells when he hears tony complain in the kitchen.

But he doesn’t move,He looks out the window and his sensitive eyes tear up when sun shines right at his face.

He closes his eyes and relaxes just for another second.

It’ll be fine they said.  
Give it time they said.  
Peter is just happy they were right.


End file.
